<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Encounter by Lollikins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414923">Midnight Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins'>Lollikins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Simply Meant To Be [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pegging, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the music quiets and the lights fade, how does Yeosang spend his time? (Series Complete)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Undisclosed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Simply Meant To Be [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The roar of the crowd had long since faded, the press and the fans were gone. The rest of the group had gone to a nearby restaurant but he had slipped quietly away. No one had voiced a word of dissent, they knew where he was going. As he stood waiting for the elevator, someone stepped up beside him. The scent of her perfume tickled his nose and he smiled. Without looking down at her, he knew. He reached out and pressed the call button for the elevator yet again. </p><p>A loud ding signified the arrival of the elevator, the doors slid open. He stepped inside, the woman who had been waiting stepped in beside him. He pressed the button for his floor. She didn’t press any at all, merely moved to lean against the back wall of the elevator. He peeked up at the camera in the corner and chewed on the inside of his cheek, impatiently counting down the floors as they slipped by - eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two. </p><p>As he stepped into the hallway, he cast an eye down both sides. Not a soul to be seen. He walked down the hallway, the sound of the woman’s steps a dull, clipped sound against the carpet, echoing quietly behind him. He paused in front of his door and slipped the key card into the slot, the door swung open freely. He didn’t bother to close it behind him as he stepped inside but he heard it quietly close a few moments later, the mechanism clicking as it locked. </p><p>He saw the shadow of her reflection behind him in the window in front of him. She looked around curiously, slipping her shoes off and shrugging out of her jacket. She ran an anxious hand over her hair and down over her dress as she set down the small bag she brought with her. Slowly he turned, his heart beating expectant staccato in his chest. For a moment, they stood just staring into each other's eyes. Before he could speak, she crossed the few paces separating them and rose up to kiss him, her fingers slipping around his neck to sink into the thick mass of his hair. He gasped breathlessly but made no move to grab her as he wanted, instead he hesitantly raised his hands to rest on her hips. </p><p>She smiled and whispered, “As long as it’s been for us, you’re still such a good boy for me, aren’t you baby?” </p><p>As he drew a shuddering breath, he nodded. </p><p>“Words, please.” she said firmly. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Yes what baby?” </p><p>“Yes, <i>Mistress</i>.” His voice was already raw and ragged from desire. He already aching with need and had been since he saw her beside him at the elevator. </p><p>“It’s been so long I want to take my time with you but we have all night and right now, I want to see my baby cum for me. Do you want to cum for me Yeosang?” Her slender fingers trailed down over his cheek to trace over his soft lips. </p><p>They lingered as he whispered a breathy, “Yes.” </p><p>Her fingers slid down over his chin, his throat, and began to work the buttons, slowly revealing his smooth chest. He watched the progress of her small hands over his body. He shrugged off his shirt as she slipped it from his shoulders, his breath caught as she unbuckled his belt and popped open the button of his jeans. A small sound fell from his lips as her cool fingers brushed against the head of his cock which peeked over the edge of his underwear. </p><p>“You’re so eager, I love seeing you this way. Finish taking off your clothes, I want to watch you.” Despite having not turned on the lights, there was ample light from the open curtains. The light of the city illuminated each and every motion in a golden glow. She drifted over to sit on the edge of the bed as she watched him disrobed. As he pushed his jeans from his slender hips, his cock sprang free to slap against his stomach. With the last of his clothing removed, he stood before her naked, waiting, wanting. His eyes darted over to the bag she had left by the door before coming back to her. </p><p>Her long hair was free around her slender shoulders, her eyes skimmed over him hungrily, possessively. She had asked him once upon a time if he belonged to her, although he hadn’t fully understood what that meant at the time, he did now and he didn’t know how he could ever belong to another. She had claimed him in a way he had never expected to know. </p><p>“Stroke your cock for me. Show me what I’ve been missing baby.” </p><p>He looked toward the open curtains and started to take a step to close them but she stopped him. </p><p>“If you close them, I can’t see you. Are you worried someone might see you standing here jerking off for me? Are you worried they might see you on your knees begging to suck my cock? Are you worried they might see you begging me to fuck you?” A small smile quirked her lips as her words hit him like a punch to the gut, a violent frisson shot through him and his whole body jerked. “Now, show me baby - show me how much you missed me.” </p><p>Without further coaxing, he reached and wrapped his fingers around his turgid length. With his eyes locked on hers, his hand began its movement. All too quickly, his breathing grew short, his head fell back as he panted, he remembered then and looked back toward the figure on the bed. “C- Can - Can I cum?” he barely managed to choke out. </p><p>She rose and quickly closed the distance, she replaced his hand with her own and with her lips against his ear, she whispered, “Cum for me, baby.” </p><p>With a sharp intake of breath, he groaned, turning his head to press his sweaty face against her throat as he climaxed, his seed arching up over his stomach and lower chest. She cooed and petted his sweaty hair, “Good boy, you came so hard for me.” </p><p>Her lips found his and he smiled through his exertions. Her praise was like the warmth of the sun on a cold spring day. He savored the taste of her lips, the softness of her touch. She caught his hand and brought it down to the hardness hidden beneath her dress. His heart skipped a beat, she had been wearing it all this time. Despite his release, he felt himself twitch at the realization. </p><p>“You like that don’t you baby?” Her voice was a sultry purr. </p><p>“Yes Mistress.” </p><p>“Take them off, keep them neat.” She stepped back slightly and relaxed to allow him to remove her clothes. As she instructed, he carefully removed and folded each piece of her clothing, laying it to the side almost reverentially. </p><p>He gasped quietly as he removed her dress and his eyes fell on the strap-on that she had been wearing. She had secured it with a belt to hold it up against the flat of her stomach. He licked his lips and let out a shuddering breath. </p><p>“You like that?” </p><p>“Yes Mistress.” </p><p>“Do you want to suck my cock for me?” </p><p>“Yes Mistress.” </p><p>“What do you say?” She caught his chin and raised his face until he looked into her eyes. </p><p>Again, he licked his lips, “Please.” </p><p>“Please what baby?” </p><p>“Please let me suck your cock, Mistress.” </p><p>“You are being such a good boy tonight. Is that because it’s been so long?” She moved over and sat down on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs to allow him room to kneel between them. She stroked her hand down along the length as if it were her own flesh. </p><p>Without hesitating, he moved to kneel in front of her. “Yes Mistress, I missed you.” </p><p>“My sweet boy… suck it, let me see how much you want it, how much you want me to <i>fuck</i> you. That is what you want isn’t it? Tell me what you want.”<br/>
“I want you to fuck me Mistress. I want your hard cock inside me.” </p><p>“You almost make me want to take you now but I want to watch you first…” </p><p>His touch, somewhat tentative, as he reached for the strap-on. It wasn’t the first time he had done it. While she couldn’t feel the touch of his lips as they traveled over the length of the plastic, she liked to watch. While it had first struck him as a strange thing to do, he did it for the same reason he did all she asked, to please her. Her pleasure was his own. </p><p>Her fingers ran through his hair as she guided his movements. “Enough, I want to fuck you now.” </p><p>“Yes, Mistress.” He waited a moment for further instruction. </p><p>“On the bed, on your hands and knees.” </p><p>As he took his place on the bed, she walked over to the bag she had brought with her and brought it back to the bed. She pulled out a bottle of lubricant and slathered the length of the toy before crawling onto the bed and settling herself between her lover’s spread thighs. She took a moment to admire his sheer beauty, he was exquisite. She ran her hand over his smooth back, over the curve of his ass, feeling the weight of his balls in her hand before she released him and applied a little of lube to him. She tossed the bottle aside and moved closer to him. </p><p>“Yeosang,” she whispered his name as she leaned over him. “I’m going to fuck you now but I’m not sure you really want me to. Do you want me to?” </p><p>“Yes, Mistress. Please, please fuck me. I need it, I need you to fuck me. Please believe me.” </p><p>“I believe you baby, lean back.” </p><p>He leaned back a little only to feel the cold wetness of the tip of the toy. He forced himself to relax for the intrusion he knew was coming. She pressed forward, centimeter by centimeter, the toy slipped inside him. Once hilted she said, “It’s in.” </p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief and braced himself, his cock jumped against his belly. The idea that she was fucking him, the feeling of fullness, the way he was stretched, the image was obscene and that only thrilled him more. Slowly, she began to move. The sensation was maddening, almost like an itch he couldn’t quite scratch. He arched his back to give her more access. He whimpered, biting the now disheveled bed sheets between his teeth. Then fire raged through him as her fingers closed around his throbbing cock. </p><p>“Oh god, please - fuck me, Mistress.” </p><p>A sheen of sweat glistened against his skin in the golden light. His pleas became increasingly urgent and incoherent. She stopped moving and the sound of velcro opening echoed in the hotel room. “Roll onto your back.” </p><p>With the toy still inside of him, he rolled onto his back and watched as she straddled his hips. He watched in ravenous awe as she guided his length into her. As her heat enveloped him, he fought for control, his head falling back against the pillow with a sonorous groan. Then she began to ride him, one hand reached behind her to continue to fuck him. The two-fold sensation was so intense he was sure he was losing his mind. With a little white of a plea, “May I touch you, Mistress, please.” </p><p>“Yes, touch me baby.” </p><p>His hands caressed over her smooth thighs, over her rocking hips. As he watched, a single trickle of sweat rolled down between her breasts. Her head fell back, his name falling from her lips as she reached her peak, her body spasming and tightening around him. The added sensation was too much, “Ca- Can I?” Words failed him completely.</p><p>He barely heard her, “Yes.” </p><p>The world went white behind his eyes as he came. He was barely aware of her moving off of him to lay beside him. He was aware of the sweetness of her lips against him, the feeling of her tongue as it flitted delicately against his lips. “When-” He paused to gasp for breath. “When can I see you again?” </p><p>“When? Hm,” She looked thoughtful. “London?” </p><p>“London? That’s so far away…” He pouted adorably and she laughed. </p><p>“Do you miss me that much when I’m not beside you?” </p><p>“Yes.” He caressed her back and side, pulling her a little more firmly against his own sweat slicked skin. </p><p>“Then you’ll just have to dream about me when you stroke that beautiful cock of yours won’t you? But I’m sure you already do, don’t you baby?” </p><p>With an almost shy smile, he ducked his head to hide in her hair and nodded, “Yes.” He was quiet for a moment. “How long can you stay?” </p><p>“Are you sharing this room?” </p><p>“No, I told my roommate that I had a guest tonight, he’ll be staying in one of the other guys’ rooms.” </p><p>“Then you have me until morning, our games for tonight have just begun…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>